


lucky corner store

by oisugasuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Bad Luck, Flirting, Kissing, Locked In, M/M, Suga Has Bad Luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/pseuds/oisugasuga
Summary: As if on cue, the man shakes his head. His sheepish look is back. "Sorry, no. I live pretty close by — just down the street — and I was craving chips, so I jogged down here in a hurry. So now what? We just wait until morning?"Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him."You seem pretty okay with being stuck in a corner store for the night," he notes out loud and then clamps his mouth shut. That had come out sounding more blunt than he’d meant.But the man — Sugawara? — just laughs."Well," he says, rocking back on his heels, "if you’ll believe me, this isn’t the first time."





	lucky corner store

"You don’t understand. I _need_ those chips."

 

The emphasis on the word "need" is oddly endearing. In any other circumstance, Akaashi would’ve just shaken his head and shooed the customer out of the store. It’s five minutes to 10 and they’re closing then and Akaashi really wants to get out of this stupid apron -

 

"Please. I’m begging you."

 

The man in front of him, though, is kind of too endearing to resist. He’s wearing shorts and a white t-shirt with a doodle of a fried egg on it and he keeps jumping back and forth on his feet, tennis shoes squeaking just slightly on the linoleum floor.

 

"Fine," Akaashi admits finally, gesturing back towards the neatly-stocked aisles. What the hell, it won’t hurt. "It should be in Aisle 4. But be quick."

 

"Yes, sir," the stranger breathes, hazel eyes flashing with relief, and then he’s off, his silver hair disappearing into the back.

 

Akaashi sighs and continues sweeping. He ignores how the word "sir" had made him blush — especially considering the guy had been kind of cute — and focuses on finishing quickly. God he wants to go home and shower.

 

His manager appears around the corner from his office in the back, keys jangling, but then he turns back around, muttering something under his breath.

 

_Must’ve forgotten his phone again_ , Akaashi guesses. He finishes sweeping and puts the broom back where it belongs. He checks the cash register to make sure it’s locked and then taps his fingers on the checkout counter. Where is that guy?

 

Glancing down at his watch, Akaashi sighs again. He heads for Aisle 4.

 

"Oy." The man jumps at Akaashi’s voice when he rounds the corner and spots him scanning the shelves. "Did you find what you needed?"

 

The stranger smiles sheepishly. It makes the beauty mark at the corner of his left eye crinkle. 

 

_Cute_ , Akaashi thinks before he quells it.

 

"Sorry. I just — I can’t decide between shrimp or spicy." The man rubs the back of his neck, turning back to the rows of shiny, aluminum chip bags and biting his lip. He’s flushing lightly along the tops of his cheekbones.

 

Akaashi stops staring and also looks at the shelves, his eyes searching for… ah, there it is.

 

Leaning over, Akaashi tiptoes up and grabs a bag. It crinkles underneath his fingertips.

 

"Here," he says, not unkindly. "This is both flavors. Is that okay?"

 

The man takes it and then looks up, smiling. "That’s perfect. Sorry, I didn’t see -" His voice is pleasant to listen to, Akaashi realizes. Soft and lilting.

 

Akaashi shakes his head though, cutting him off. He gestures back to the front of the corner store. "It’s okay. Come on. I’ll ring you up."

 

_And ask for his number too_ , the little voice in his head that sounds like Bokuto sometimes sniggers. Akaashi shakes it away. He is _not_ asking for this man’s number. He’s not that forward.

 

Plus, the guy had just come in here for chips.

 

They get to the front and Akaashi quickly scans the bag and then accepts the man’s cash, unlocking the register to grab change. He hands him the thin, plastic bag with his item inside and thanks him for shopping with them and their fingers brush.

 

The man smiles again, sweeter this time. Akaashi blushes, hot.

 

"Have a good night," he gets out, unusually ruffled.

 

"Yeah, you too. Thanks," the guy answers. He hesitates a second and Akaashi holds his breath, but then he’s turning and walking to the front doors, chips at his side.

 

Fumbling with the key to lock the register back, Akaashi shushes the odd sense of disappointment in his chest.

 

Just because the guy had had a pretty smile and pretty eyes doesn’t mean -

 

"Um, excuse me. Do you have the key for the door?"

 

Akaashi’s head snaps up. The man is back. He stands awkwardly in front of the counter, rubbing the back of his neck again. The air conditioning whirs in the back of the store.

 

"What?" Akaashi asks stupidly. The man nods to the doors.

 

"They’re, um, locked. They won’t open."

 

_Oh no._

 

Slipping out from behind the counter, Akaashi half-jogs, half-walks over to the doors. He yanks on them.

 

Locked. Fuck.

 

"Oh shit," he mumbles out loud. He looks out onto the parking lot desperately, searching for his manager’s car… but it’s gone. 

 

"Shit, shit, shi-"

 

Akaashi suddenly remembers that the man is still with him and he turns, the words dying on his lips. The stranger is frowning and looking from Akaashi to the doors, confused.

 

"Um. Well," Akaashi starts. He’s not really sure how to say this.

 

"We’re stuck here, aren’t we?"

 

Turns out he doesn’t really have to.

 

"Yeah." Akaashi hears the defeat in his own tone. He turns back around even though it’s futile, hoping against hope that maybe his manager has returned to unlock the doors.

 

But the parking lot is definitely empty. And there are no other cars around — the couple who owns the bookstore across the street had packed up early and headed home for the weekend, he had seen them around five. The old arcade next to them is also closed, dark and empty.

 

Akaashi stares at the trees lining the street, watching them sway and rustle in the summer breeze.

 

Damn them only having one set of keys between the two of them. And damn it that Akaashi’s place is so close by that he can walk and doesn’t have a car to alert his manager he’s still in the building. The older man must’ve thought Akaashi had finished up and left before him.

 

The last time he’d seen him, Akaashi had been finishing up sweeping and his manager had turned back to grab his pho-

 

"I’m Sugawara Ko-," the man is starting to introduce himself but Akaashi holds up a hand. 

 

"Hold that thought," he breathes, fishing around in his apron for his cellphone.

 

He turns it on. The screen stays black. Akaashi jams the power button again. Nothing. Only his own face reflected back at him mockingly.

 

"Oh my God, are you kidding me right now?" Frustrated, Akaashi shoves his dead phone into his back jeans pocket and then rips his apron off. The stranger watches him with wide eyes.

 

"Sorry," Akaashi sighs. "I thought I could call my manager, get him to come back. But my phone’s dead. Do you have one?"

 

Somehow, in the back of his head, Akaashi knows the answer before the guy even answers. Bad luck is oozing from the air tonight — like in the next moment Akaashi is going to realize he’d left the stove on at home or something.

 

As if on cue, the man shakes his head. His sheepish look is back. "Sorry, no. I live pretty close by — just down the street — and I was craving chips, so I jogged down here in a hurry. So now what? We just wait until morning?"

 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him.

 

"You seem pretty okay with being stuck in a corner store for the night," he notes out loud and then clamps his mouth shut. That had come out sounding more blunt than he’d meant.

 

But the man — Sugawara? — just laughs.

 

"Well," he says, rocking back on his heels, "if you’ll believe me, this isn’t the first time."

 

Akaashi’s other eyebrow raises this time to join the first. 

 

"Yeah. I uh, I seem to carry bad luck around with me sometimes. Nothing big. Just little things. Like dropping my phone down an elevator shaft. You know, through that space between the floor and the elevator? It just fell through perfectly and -"

 

The man stops talking, blushing deeper. "I’m rambling, sorry."

 

Akaashi isn’t really sure whether to take what he’s said seriously but he finds himself smiling regardless. Cute indeed. This stranger is very, very cute.

 

An idea hits his exhausted, wrung-out brain. An idea that he maybe shouldn’t say out loud but Akaashi is tired and his eyes burn from working all day and a nice cup of instant noodles sounds really, really good right now. 

 

"It’s okay. I mean, it could be worse right? We could be locked somewhere _without_ food." Akaashi gestures around the place and the man laughs, shaking his head.

 

"We can’t eat any of it though," he protests but Akaashi is at his limit and honestly, as long as he pays, it doesn’t really matter. He thinks.

 

"You wanna bet," he answers. God, if Bokuto could see him now.

 

The man’s smile wavers but then brightens again and Akaashi nods to the back. "Come on," he says without any more hesitation. "Let’s go."

 

—————————————————————————-

 

"Seriously? No way."

 

Akaashi leans back against the wall, laughing at Suga’s fervent nodding.

 

"Yes way. I’m being dead serious. The last time I bought a cactus — because, God, that’s the one thing I _can’t_ kill — my cat knocked it off my windowsill to the ground five stories down. I swear, I’m bad news."

 

Akaashi keeps chuckling, shaking his head at the man sitting next to him. 

 

"That’s…," he tries, struggling for an appropriate word and Suga tilts his head to the side and watches him amusedly, lips quirking up at one corner. They’re back near the break room, sitting outside near Aisle 7, and the fluorescents from the freezer section farther down in Aisle 9 only make the man’s long, black eyelashes look that much thicker.

 

"Unfortunate?" he offers in his lovely voice. "Unbelievable? Unaffordable?"

 

Akaashi snorts and knocks his knee against Suga’s. "I was gonna say adorable. You’re adorable."

 

He doesn’t know why he uses _that_ word exactly — and he definitely hadn’t meant to say that next part either — but the flush on Suga’s face afterwards is worth the embarrassment.

 

"Oh," Suga says, suddenly shy. He looks down at his empty cup of instant noodles — they had commandeered the microwave in the break room to fix their dinner — and then back at Akaashi.

 

Akaashi’s heartbeat quickens. "Sorry," he finds himself saying. "I didn’t mean to, I mean, if that bothered you, I’m -"

 

"No, no. It’s okay. I didn’t mind."

 

"Oh," Akaashi repeats dumbly. He laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck and then realizes Suga’s doing the same and then they both laugh for real.

 

"I mean," Suga continues, not so shy anymore. He looks kittenish if anything and Akaashi’s heart does a little thump in his chest, "I guess it’s good that my bad luck decided to strike tonight, huh?"

 

Akaashi flounders for words and his heart is beating very fast now and Suga smiles that smile again and their knees are pushed together and suddenly Akaashi finds himself doing something he normally wouldn’t do. Something spontaneous. 

 

He seems to be doing that a lot tonight.

 

Slowly, with Suga’s eyes resting heavy on his, Akaashi raises his left hand and he reaches for Suga’s face until he has the other man’s chin between his thumb and forefinger lightly.

 

There’s the briefest of pauses — balanced in the heat of Suga’s skin against his, the low hum of the corner store’s lights, the cool tile beneath their legs — and then… Akaashi kisses him.

 

It’s soft. And warm.

 

And the first kiss Akaashi has ever had with a guy in a corner store at midnight because they’d gotten locked in together. Which is weird. Definitely weird.

 

But it’s also nice. Really, really nice.

 

Suga is cute and the expression he’s wearing when they pull apart is even cuter — red cheeks and dazed eyes. He’s clutching his empty bowl tightly in his lap.

 

Akaashi feels a little dazed himself. His lips tingle. His face feels hot.

 

"Wow," Suga finally manages. Akaashi laughs breathlessly. 

 

"Was that -," he asks, a little nervous. "Was that okay?"

 

Suga sets his cup down beside him and then turns back to Akaashi, smiling large and bright. Brighter even than those fluorescent lights in the freezer section.

 

"More than okay," Suga breathes and the next thing Akaashi knows, they’re kissing again. 

 

It’s slow at first and overly careful, like they’re testing the waters. They technically are, Akaashi thinks dazedly. They’ve only known each other for two hours and all Akaashi knows is that Suga is a bad luck charm, that he has a cat ironically named Lucky, and that he likes spicy shrimp chips.

 

But after a few moments pass of gentle pecks, Akaashi grows bolder. He likes this, a lot. He loves the feel of Suga’s lips against his and he loves how soft his skin feels under his fingertips when Akaashi moves the hand at Suga’s chin to cradle the back of his neck and pull him closer.

 

Suga seems to enjoy that too. He pushes in, kisses Akaashi longer and deeper. He tastes like instant noodles. 

 

And when he swings a leg over Akaashi’s waist and shifts over into his lap, Akaashi is more than okay with it. This angle… this angle is so much better than craning his neck to the side to reach. Plus the weight of Suga on his legs is dizzying. The heat radiating out from under the other man’s thin t-shirt pushes the chill of the floor away completely.

 

"Is this ok-," Suga starts ,pulling away, but Akaashi nods quickly before he can finish and pulls him back down, cutting off the other man’s breathless, low words.

 

And Akaashi doesn’t know how long they stay just like — his hands on Suga’s hips, Suga’s fingers in his hair — but he knows that the moment Suga sucks on his tongue, they can’t keep going much longer before Akaashi loses his head completely.

 

"Suga," he gasps, breaking away this time. "We should -"

 

He stops, catches his breath a little bit more and swallows.

 

"We should stop."

 

They hold each other’s gazes, both of them breathing a little harder than usual from the impromptu makeout session. Akaashi wonders if his eyes look just as dark as Suga’s do. His face definitely feels just as warm.

 

"Yeah," Suga agrees, licking his lips. Akaashi’s eyes drop subconsciously to follow the movement and the pit of his stomach twists. "Yeah, you’re right. We should - I mean, this was - this was -"

 

"Nice? So-so? Unexpected?" Akaashi asks, smiling crookedly. 

 

Suga grins back, still in Akaashi’s lap and looking down at him. "I was gonna say amazing," he teases. "You’re amazing."

 

"And you’re a bad luck charm," Akaashi replies, although his cheeks flush hotter at the compliment. "So what does that make the two of us together?"

 

Suga pretends to think about it seriously, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. Akaashi wants to kiss the curve of his neck but he withholds himself. Suga has a smattering of beauty marks there too, like little constellation points, and Akaashi files this fourth fact away in his head.

 

"Mmm, well I think that maybe your awesomeness — nice hair, pretty eyes, perfect kisser — cancels out my bad luck. Or maybe _I’m_ a good luck charm hidden in disguise and I actually just made your horrible night locked in at work a lot better."

 

Akaashi can’t help it. He bursts out laughing, hugging Suga closer. "You’re so weird. Who jogs down to the corner store right before closing for spicy shrimp chips?"

 

"Pfft," Suga snorts against him, resting his forehead on Akaashi’s shoulder. "You haven’t had the right spicy shrimp chips if you aren’t willing to jog down to the corner store right before closing to snag a bag."

 

"Well then maybe you can take me on a shrimp chip taste-testing date around the city," Akaashi suggests slyly, pulling back to smirk up at the man in his lap. "You know, we can try different brands and decide on the best one."

 

Suga blinks at him and then leans forward to unexpectedly kiss Akaashi quickly.

 

"I must be a good luck charm," he murmurs after, lit up from behind like he actually does have luck just swimming through the air around him, "because this has been the best bad-luck-getting-locked-in-a-store-day ever."

 

And Akaashi can only drag him back down to him and agree silently in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a craving for AkaSuga so here we are, hope you guys enjoy it!! ♥︎
> 
> Blog is [here](http://oisugasuga.tumblr.com/) ɾ⚈▿⚈ɹ


End file.
